The Life of Royalty
by Demonic Kitten Warrior
Summary: Zidane and Dagger are settling down after the defeat of Necron. But what happens when Zidane gets bored and someone tries to interrupt their new life with their son. Rated for mild cussing.


Zidane looks over at Dagger and smiles. 

"Dear, I have to see Uncle Cid about something."

"Ok. I'm going to check up on Tantalus." Zidane got on the airship and thought about his wonderful wife Dagger and his son Coban. 'I never thought I would settle this early. I thought I had a whole life of girls ahead…." His thoughts were interrupted as the airship stopped in Theater District. 'I haven't been here in a while.' Zidane had been away for a few years with Garnet rebuilding Alexandria. Zidane decided to see his buddies and see how Lindblum was coming along. He didn't have to go far to see Cinna running from Alice the shopkeeper. 

"Bring that back!"

"Nope, sorry." Cinna jumped past a corner and Alice lost him.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"Argh." Alice stomped away.

"She's gone now."

"She is? Zidane!"

"Hey Cinna."

"How ya been buddy?"

"Alright."

"Come to Tantalus, and see the guys."

"I was on my way there." They got to Tantalus and everyone was happy to see Zidane.

"Are you coming back?"

"No, Marcus, I'm married now."

"What?!?!?"

The guys stood there staring at him. Blank pretended to faint. 

"You **do** know you can't date now, right?"

"Yes I know."

"Who is it?"

"Dagger."

"Figures…" said Blank as he stomped off.

"Yo, Cinna What's going on with Alice?"

"Oh, ummmmm, nothing….."

"Cinna likes her!"

Cinna punched Marcus, who had screamed 'Cinna likes her.' Marcus lost his balance and fell. He started to roll and knocked down a few people. He was finally stopped when Baku tripped and fell on him.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"What ya doing Mister Vivi? Huh? Huh? What ya doing?"

"Shut up Coban."

"What's the matter Mr. Vivi?"

Vivi sighed, now a little more confident than he used to be he still couldn't resist win Garnet asked him to baby sit her and Master Zidane's son. Even though he is extremely annoying.

"Mr. Vivi, Why do you look so mad?" Coban started tugging on his pants leg. Vivi flopped on a couch face down accidentally taking his eyes off Coban. Coban went over to an expensive sword on the wall and started playing with it.

"This is so cool!"

"What are you doing now?" Vivi sat up in time to see little five year old Coban drop the old, fragile sword and have it break into many little pieces. "You brat! Why must you touch everything?!"

"Oops. Sorry."

Vivi sighed, "I'm taking you to your mother, I can't handle this anymore."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Hello, Uncle Cid."

"Hello, Garnet."

"You said you had something important to talk to me about?"

"Yes, remember the test you took in Alexandria?"

"Yes, I had the results sent ahead because I couldn't wait to come here."

"Well, they arrived."

"And?"

"Garnet, you're pregnant."

"Oh really! This is great!"

"Yes but is this the best thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you really come here?"

"To see you."

"No, you didn't. Zidane is bored isn't he?"

"Yes, he is."

"And do you really think another child is what he needs? He is a free spirit. You should let him go."

"Uncle! What are you trying to-"

At that moment Vivi burst in the door. "Dagger I can't take this anymore can I please have the day off?"

"Vivi, I really need-"

"Hello mommy hello mommy hello mommy!"

"That's it!" Vivi cast sleep on Coban so he would shut up.

"Vivi that wasn't necessary."

"Yes, it was. Thank god it's asleep. Please no one wake it up."

At that time someone loud in clunky armor ran in and fell flat on his face waking up the child.

"Rusty!" 

Vivi went to Steiner and cast water on him. "Have some rust, Rusty!"

Rusty attempted to move but was detained by his rusty armor as Vivi went to bang his head against the wall because the small child was awake again. 

"Mr. Vivi why are you banging your head against the wall?" Vivi groaned. "Mommy can I do it too?"

"No dear."

Coban ran to Dagger and latched to her legs. "Mommy that ugly man is staring at me."

"Coban don't say that about him…."

Rusty finally got away as Coban ran after him. "Ugly Bastard!"

"Coban! Where did you learn that?"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"You Bastards!" Baku picked up Marcus looking very pissed. "What were you doing? Were you drinking?"

"No."

"Were you smoking?"

"No."

"Were you inhaling paint fumes again?"

"No."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Talking about Alice and Cinna."

"Oh, ok then."

"And Zidane's back."

"Oh, Zidane I didn't notice you, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just checking up on people. I see you are louder and bossier than ever."

"Are you coming back to us? It's been kind of boring around here." Baku had a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"No he went off and got married." Then Cinna and Marcus started prancing around and bowing to Zidane.

"Cut it out guys."

"What?" Baku looked surprised then disappointed. "Damn, I lost that bet."

"What bet?"

"You got married. and-"

"Baku owes me 300 gil!"

"Yeah yeah Marcus."

Two little kids ran up. "Are you coming back? We want to play!"

"Listen guys i am not coming back. I am married now. We are just checking up on the rebuilding of each city ok?"

"Ok."

"Listen Zidane, you should be going. We have stuff to do."

"Hey boss, you said we have the afternoon off."

"Our schedule just filled up."

"But-"

"WE'RE BUSY!"

"Umm, it's ok. I have to get back to Dagger."

Looks like they have moved on nicely. Baku doesn't seen to need me around anymore.


End file.
